xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Cultivation
Cultivation Wang Lin originally practiced Qi Cultivation, however, after losing his original body in the fight against Teng Hauyuan, he possessed a corpse and would later reconstruct his body with the inheritence of Ancient God Tu Si. After this, he was unable to reach Nascent Soul due to his Ji Realm and was forced to construct a Clone to do so. When that Clone reached Soul Formation, Wang Lin chose to have it become his Qi Cultivation vessel full time while his reconstructed Main Body became a pure Ancient God. Ancient Cultivation After inheriting Tu Si's Ancient God inheritence, Wang Lin reconstructed his destroyed body as an Ancient God, becoming a rare hybrid of the Ancient Clansmen and a Qi Cultivator. However, after his avatar achieved Soul Formation , he decided to make that his Qi Cultivator vessel and become a full time Ancient God with his main body. Much later a fragment of the Rain Country's Scattered Demon would enter Wang Lin's statue to recover from Bai Lou's attack, and through the worship of the Soul Refining Tribe it eventually came to believe it was Wang Lin himself. Wang Lin found this and chose to refine it into a Second Avatar for the powers of an Ancient Demon, however it remained an incomplete Seed incapable of existing outside of the statue. Sometime later he would enter the Ancient Order Tomb, where he' would trade out Tu Si's mere Ancient God Inheritence for Ye Mo's full Ancient Clan Inheritence. While there he refined a Third Avatar from 3000 Ancient Devil Souls from the Devil Soul Bottle. Yet even this was only half finished and needed time to completely become his Ancient Devil Avatar. Finally, after locating the Li Guang Arrow and extracting the blood of Ye Mo's Left Eye from it, Wang Lin completed his Second Avatar, he then infused his Third Avatar into the body of an Ancient Devil Corpse with the Royal Aura to complete it. When both Avatars are fused with his Main Body, they are a full Ancient Clansman.' Essense Cultivation Wang Lin's Essences are unique, as he chose to empower them through his insights and not through Joss Flames. This path is infinitely more difficult, but holds significant benefits. His Essences as a result eventually start to represent his overall Cultivation Realm when he reaches the Third Step, with him needing to complete a new Essence every time he wishes to advance. Thunder Essense Wang Lin in his Soul-Devourer ''form, '''devoured half of the soul of an Ancient Thunder Dragon' that Greed released and who chased him untill the pit with a great suction force situated in the East Demon Spirit Sea, and that eventually led Wang Lin to the Allheaven Star System. Furthermore ,after Wang Lin's body was destroyed by a Moongazer he was guided by the remnants of the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and his Heaven Defying Bead to a thunder lake where he rebuilt his body exactly as it was but only with thunder. This allows him to turn his body into thunder if and when he chooses. Later on, Wang Lin cultivated (with the Thunder Origin Spell) in a great thunder lake (the first location where the Heaven Defying Bead was found) where he attained great insight concerning the law of thunder. It made his soul grow even more powerful. In the Allheaven Star System Wang Lin also devoured the celestial thunder that originally came to guide him, with the help of the Thunder Cauldron, to the Celestial Realm Thunder. During the Celestial Title Competition, he devoured the Thunder Celestial Temple's Thunder Lake's Thunder Spirit to attain a 50% fusion with the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and gain the True power of the Ancient Thunder Dragon, the Ancient Thunder Dragon Roar, to call thunder. During his battle against the 5th Heaven Blight head elder of the Scatter Thunder Clan, he once again devoured 8 ancient thunder dragons that the later released. Afterwards Daoist Scattered Spirit gave to Wang Lin tens of thousands of Spiritual Thunder olts. Finally, after reaching a certain amount of insight into thunder and then sacrificing his obsolete Karna and Life and Death Domains, Wang Lin gained both a Thunder and a Fire Essense. After destroying the Scatter Thunder Clan, Wang Lin created 3 more types of Accompanying Thunder to compliment the 6 he stole and complete his Essense of Thunder. These 3 are Bloodline Thunder, which was created by sacrificing the Thunder Toad, Ji Thunder, which was created from the Ji Realm, and Defying Thunder, created from his own will. Wang Lin's Thunder Essense is thus now complete. Wang Lin regards this as the first of his "Five Broken Fingers", essentially making it equivalent to a Heaven Waning Cultivator's First Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Thunder Tattoo in his right eye. After receiving the true Immortal Celestial blood of a certain "Lunatic" all of Wang Lin's Essense are refined into a golden Celestial form. His Thunder Essense turns into Celestial Thunder. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. Later, after being captured as the Green Devil sacrifice, the Dao Devil Sect's Sect Master help him evolve his essence in a True Body to erase Wang Lin's Mind and Memory without causing great harm to the Soul. Fire Essense Wang Lin obtain the Vermillion Bird Mark from Huang Long and glimpse in the Fu Clan's Golden Leaf Flame Source Origin in the Immortal Graveyard's 17th Layer. He awaken The Vermillion Bird Mark the first time with the help of Ming Hai's Burn the Heaven to obtain the power of Fire, then devour a Fire Dragon Spirit, the Flame Dragon and the Devilish Flame to make a second awakening. Later learn the Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor's Nine Mysterious Technique's First Transformation to fuse Thunder and Fire. After awakening his Divine Phoenix Sect Mark three times, Wang Lin's comprehension of fire reached a peak. This allowed him to gain a Fire Essense. After undergoing the 4th awakening, Wang Lin gained Etherial fire and absorbed the Nine Tribulation Karma fires, giving him 9 accompanying types of fire for his Fire Essense. Thanks to the Heaven Defying Bead, his Etherial Fire is also the first and only of its kind to be able to be Cultivated, rather than being limited from the moment if its creation. Wang Lin considers this equivalent to his second "Five Broken Finger", making it the same as a Heaven Waning Cultivator's Second Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Nine-Colored Vortex in his left eye. After gaining the blood of a certain "Lunatic", Wang Lin's Nine Coloured Etherial Fire turns into a golden coloured Celestial Etherial Fire. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. After entering the Immortal Astral Continent, Wang Lin realised that his foreign Fire Essence could absorb the Heavenly Bull Continent's Fire Veins, after consuming around 120 Fire Veins and then the Main Fire Vein, he was able to evolve his Fire Essence into a Fire True Body. Life and Death Essense During his life and death battle with Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Life and Death to a new level, awakening his Life and Death Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his Cultivating the Life and Death Domain, although he didn't ues this Domain after gaining his Thunder and Fire power his pre-existing comprehension into it didn't simply disappear. After entering his Dream Dao with the aid of three Dao Fruits, Wang Lin managed to complete his Life and Death Essence. Karma Essense After sacrificing all of his six stars to gain a last desperate power against Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Karma to a new level and gained the Karma Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his cultivation of the Karma Domain, his insight into Karm itself didn't simply dissapear. After entering his Dream Dao with the help of three Dao Fruits, Wang Lin completed his Karma Essence. True and False Essense After his Star of Law representing his True and False Domain was destroyed during his fight with Daoist Water the Domain reached completion and evolved into the True and False Essense. After enterimg his Dream Dao with the help of three Dao Fruuts, Wang Lin completed his True and False Essence. Restrictions Essence After acquiring all of the Four Great Restrictions: Annihilation, Life and Death, Time and Ancient Soul, Wang Lin is stated to be a step away from forming this Essence. Wang Lin finnaly mastered the Restriction Essence by merging the laws of the world and millions of fused formations from the Immortal Astral Continent into the blood lines of his eyes, which he gained from the Great Soul Sect's Ghostly Sail. Wang Lin obtain a lot of restriction with the help of Xuan Luo and use his 5 Element True Body to make his Restrictions Essence absorb the restriction to form the Restrictions Essence True Body. Slaughter Essence Wang Lin awoke this essence after returning to the Cloud Sea Star System to kill Daoist Water. This Essence is largely unknown and takes more than just a lifetime of killing to awaken. It was capable of freezing the Cloud Sea just by being present. This Essence was then further refined during the first battle of the war between the Sealed and Outer Realms, where Wang Lin was the first responder for the Sealed Realm side and killed thousands of Outer Realm cultivators with aid from the Sealed Realm Formation. Wang Lin completed this Essence by consuming Qing Shui's Black Sword, which was condensed using his own Slaughter Essence in turn. He form his Slaughter Essence True Body with the help of his lifetime of slaughter. Water Essence Wang Lin first obtained a drop of water essence from the All-Seer. He then cultivated the essence seed during his visit to the 5 elements planet. After obtaining the Water Essence Drop of the Great Soul Sect's Founder, Wang Lin use the Pill Sea and the Ten Thousand Purity Water to attain completion. Later, after being captured as the Green Devil sacrifice, the Green Devil Clan's old man helped him evolve his essence in True Body. Earth Essence Wang Lin obtain the Earth Essence after his capture as the Green Devil sacrifice, so he can better host the Green Devil Scorpion's Soul who is Earth Element. They also help him condense it in a True Body. Wood Essence Wang Lin obtain the Wood Essence from the Mountain Tree Continent's Mountain Tree dead Spirit essence. He attain the Great Accomplishment from absorbing 8 spirit bead essence. He form the Wood Essence True Body with the help of the Ancient Shi Branch's 5th Prince's gift that contain pure Wood Essence. Gold Essence Wang Lin obtain the Gold Essence from absorbing a Second Fragment of the Immortal Ancestor's Immortal Absolute Sword found in the Mountain Tree Continent's Mountain Tree Seal. He attain Great Accomplishment by obtaining a Third Fragment from JiuDi Great Empyrean. He Form his Gold Essence True Body from a Fourth Fragment of the Immortal Absolute Sword taken from the Immortal King. Absolute Beginning Essence Wang Lin comprehend the Absolute Beginning Essence from the DongLin Pond by comprehending the Essence of the Spirit sealed under the Great Saint Continent. He form his Absolute Beginning Essence True Body by creating a Cave World with the Mourning Clan's technique, the Great Empyrean's Faith Technique and Drifting Time to comprehend. Absolute End Essence Wang Lin comprehend the Absolute End Essence from the DongLin Pond by comprehending the Essence of the Spirit sealed under the Great Saint Continent. He form his Absolute End Essence True Body by creating a Cave World with the Mourning Clan's technique, the Great Empyrean's Faith Technique and Drifting Time to comprehend. Samsara Essence Wang Lin begin to cromprehend the Samsara Essence ,so he can complete the Void Essence fusion, as his Fourth Void Essence. It's the last essence comprehended by Wang Lin to attain the Heaven Trampling Realm. Category:Wang Lin